1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding clip for binding and closing a mouth of a packing container such as a bag, a net, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the binding clip of this type, there has been conventionally known a binding clip 1 which is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2684937 proposed by the Applicant. This binding clip which is formed from a flat and thin plate made of resin as shown in FIG. 4, has an opening 2 extending from one end toward the center of the binding clip and a receiving portion 3 for receiving an object to be bound such as a bag, a net or the like in a central part of the binding clip in the depths of the opening 2. A pair of leg portions 4, 5 are formed on both sides of the opening, and hooklike engaging portions 6, 7 are formed at distal ends of the leg portions respectively.
In order to bind the object 9 to be bound with this binding clip, the object 9 is received in the receiving portion 3. Then, the receiving portion 3 for receiving the object is reduced in diameter by crossing both the leg portions 4, 5 with each other to put the binding clip into a conical shape with the receiving portion 3 as an apex, thereby to exert a holding force on the object 9 to be bound in a direction of compressing the object. In this state, the engaging portions 6, 7 which are formed at the distal ends of the leg portions are engaged with each other to compress the object 9 to be bound as its diameter is reduced, thus completing the binding operation as shown in FIG. 6.
However, in case where an elastic material such as a plastic bag, a net or the like is to be bound with the above described binding clip, after the object 9 has been bound, a restitutive force is exerted in an outward direction of the bound portion as shown in FIG. 5. The force is converged on the crossed parts 8 of the leg portions 4, 5 in a direction where the crossed parts are expanded. Accordingly, the bag, net or the like moves toward the crossed parts, that is, comes out from the receiving portion 3 in a direction of A. Therefore, it has been a problem that the holding force will be lowered. Moreover, it has been another problem that commercial value will be degraded due to a bad appearance of the product because the object 9 to be bound has come out.
This invention has been proposed in view of such circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a binding clip which can reliably hold and bind an object to be bound even in case where an elastic material such as a bag, a net or the like is to be bound.
According to the first aspect of the invention, a binding clip is formed from a flat plate material and comprises an opening at its one end, and a receiving portion for receiving an object to be bound in the depths of the opening, a pair of leg portions defining the opening being adapted to be crossed with each other thereby to bind the object to be bound, wherein a pair of engaging projections are bulgingly formed at portions continuing from the opening to the receiving portion for receiving the object to be bound, the engaging projections being adapted to overlap each other and project into the receiving portion for receiving the object to be bound when the leg portions are crossed, and the engaging projections being adapted to divide an expanding force of the object which has been bound in two directions when the engaging projections are overlapped.
According to the second aspect of the invention, a binding clip is formed from a flat plate material and comprises an opening at its one end, and a receiving portion for receiving an object to be bound in the depths of the opening, a pair of leg portions defining the opening being adapted to be crossed with each other thereby to bind the object to be bound, wherein a pair of engaging projections are bulgingly formed at portions continuing from the opening to the receiving portion for receiving the object to be bound, the engaging projections being adapted to overlap each other and project into the receiving portion for receiving the object to be bound so as to bite the object when the leg portions are crossed.
According to the third aspect of the invention, in the above-mentioned binding clip, the receiving portion for receiving the object to be bound is in a substantially triangular shape making a deepest end of the opening as an apex.
As described, the binding clip according to the invention is so constructed that a pair of engaging projections are formed at portions continuing from the opening to the receiving portion for receiving the object to be bound, the engaging projections being adapted to overlap each other and project into the receiving portion when the leg portions are crossed. Therefore, when the bag, net or the like is bound, a force of the object coming out toward the crossed parts of the leg portions will be divided in the two directions by means of the engaging projections, thus preventing the object to be bound from coming out toward the crossed parts of the leg portions.
Further, because a force of the plastic bag, net or the like which tends to expand will be held by the receiving portion and the engaging projections, the engaging projections are pressed against the plastic bag, net or the like which tends to expand, and distal ends of the engaging projections hold the plastic bag, net or the like in a biting attitude, whereby a strong binding force can be obtained.
Still further, because the receiving portion for receiving the object to be bound is in a substantially triangular shape making a deepest end of the opening as an apex, tapered portions consisting of the two edges having the deepest end as the apex act to press the plastic bag, net or the like, which tries to expand, toward the engaging projections, whereby a strong binding force can be obtained.